Be My Concubine
by thinkGREENBB
Summary: The Teen Titans get to go on a wonderful sail boat ride, when this hot Prince guy steals all the girls! What is everyone gonna do? They can't use much of the there power! Yep, it's Teen Titans: Naho My Concubine! I Would say rated T for some mild nudeity,


(Hello again, I hope some other people read my 'Daughter of Darkness: Teen Titans' but anyways I have two new charcters in this story, here are there discriptions)

Name: Russell

Age: 15

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Black, short messy

Clothes: Wears no shirt, tight white shorts

Powers: Lava, hot things, strength, Dog-boy, husky kinda fur, ears, tail,feet

Personality: Aggresive, mean, heartwarming, jerkish

Home Planet: Arf

Name: Jackie

Age: 14

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Black, long braid

Clothes: Short pink mini skirt, tight pink tank top

Powers: Ice, strength, Dog-girl, husky fur, tail ears, feet

Personality: Nice, friendly, slow, gentle, quiet, warm, fuzzy

Home Planet: Arf

(Okay, these are not my charcters, they belong to D.C. comics only, ThunderClap, Russell, and Jackie, are mine. There are some origanals in this story such as Prince Toma. The beguinning is my way, so don't tell me Beast Boy's childhood was different cause I know, I write it my way. The characters will be wearing the outfits that the Ranma charcters wear. Yes, yes I know Raven's a little girlie in this, but deal with it! Please Enjoy! )

A long time ago when BeastBoy was only seven, he and his father went to China for a vacation. They were in a large swampish place with little ponds of water in them.

"Now here is the magic water that would turn you into something other than yourself." the host said to them. BeastBoy walked over to the edge of one of them and slipped right in. His father gasped as he saw bubbles appearing over were BeastBoy had fallen in.

"Alas, your son has fallen into the female water." the host said. So that meant BeastBoy could now change into a girl!

"Don't worry son I'll get you out!" his father shouted. He slipped and fell into a different pond. BeastBoy climbed out of the pool of water. He still had green skin but his hair was red.

"Alas, your father has fallen into the panda water." the host said. BeastBoy's father came out as a panda.

"But you can get yourself as normal by just pouring hot water on yourself's." the host said. They both left very soon.

Robin had fallen into one too which would change him into a duck, and Starfire too, she had fallen into the cat water. Sasmie had left the titans cause she wasn't really a teenager but her older sister stayed, Ayika. And a guy joined the titans named Lorance, he could fly and read minds. Another guy joined named Kyono, he was just a real good fighter with real good weapons. And then soon ThunderClap's dogs, Jackie and Russell soon formed human bodies that looked like ThunderClap but gray fur. Russell had fallen in love with ThunderClap.

The titan's had gone a vacation at then beach. Music was playing, and Aiyka was on a beach chair wearing a bathing suite and sun glasses. There was a loud laughter going on and Aiyka looked up. BeastBoy was in his girl form surfing. He was laughing, he was wearing an orange tank top, and skimpy white shorts.

"How bout another glass of tea Logan? Gotcha." Lorance said to BB's father, they were playing checkers.

Jackie poured a glass of ice cold tea in a glass. She was in her bathing suite too. Her long black hair was tied in a braid. "Would you like some nice ice tea?" Jackie asked them.

"Oh that would hit the spot Jackie." Lorance said smiling. BB's father held up a sign that said thank you Jackie cause he was in his panda form. A scream was coming from the sea, it was BeastBoy. He had fallen off of his surf board. Everybody looked at him fall.

"What does he think this is a vacation!" ThunderClap yelled hammering on a wall, she was wearing a bathing suite. "There's still a lot more work to do before we can get out of here!" Russell was helping her. He tied up some rope. "Don't worry ThunderClap, I can get enough work done for the both of us, you just watch." Russell said. There was a splash. BeastBoy was sitting there holding his surf board looking at Russell in a very cute girlie way.

"Hey, did you know all work and no play makes Russell a dull boy?" he said looking at them his red hair wet. Russell stood up and smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"I do not ignore responsibilities so I can surf." he said. He didn't surf because he fell into one of the magic pools that would change him into a little black pig.

"Oh yeah? Or maybe your just to scared to get your little piggys wet." BeastBoy smirked. He started splashing water towards him. "Oh it's so cold, it'll make a man out of you Russell. Come on! Come on come on come on!" he said and kept splashing water.

"How dare you joke like that! In front of ThunderClap yet!" he shouted clutching his hand into a furry fist. "I won't have it!" he said as he reached for a rock and pulled it out of the ground. It was quite a big rock. Sand fell off of it. ThunderClap gasped and BeastBoy screamed.

"Oh you big silly! Don't get mad! Come on." he said looking really adorable.

"You shut-up now you!" he shouted as he threw the rock at him.

"Ah! You dummy, dummy, dummy!" BeastBoy said running away from them as the rock fell on him. There were sounds of bubbles. BeastBoy burst up for air and water splashed up.

"Na! You missed me! Come and catch me if you can! Na!" he said sticking out his toung.

"Why you! BeastBoy! Your gonna pay!" Russell shouted picking up two more large rocks and throwing them.

"Here little piggy, piggy!" BeastBoy kept yelling at him.

"BeastBoy stop teasing Russell! Russell stop encouraging BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said to them. Jackie sat there watching them smiling. "Those two are such good friends."

Starfire had opened up here own little hut with all the gross foods she makes in it. Robin was scrubbing the tables. Starfire's great-grandmother was behind the counter. Her name was Elora.

"Stop lolly-gagging boy! And scrub those tables faster! Remember you still have the bathrooms to clean." she said.

"I'm not her slave, she can't just order me around like-" Robin said as he was hit on the head by her with her long staff.

"Hey loser! Did you say something?" she said turning around. Robin pushed up his mask.

"Here you go two squangs," Elora said holding two bowls of green slime stuff. "Catch!" She threw the two bowls.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin mumbled. Before he could catch them someone else caught them first. It was Starfire.

"Starfire go take squang to BeastBoy! It's okay yes?" she said, she wore a red bikini and a blue cover up, showing most of her body. She walked over to a table and put the two bowls in a carrying box and closed it. "Starfire sure hope your hungry." she said and picked up the box and started walking away.

"Wait up Starfire! I do not need to work anymore." he said but was hit on the head with a cold bucket of water and it spilled on him. He changed into a duck.

"You've got work to do!" Elora said. Robin sighed.

Back on the beach, Raven was cooking a pizza. She was using soy sauce to write with.

"To my darling BeastBoy. Love Raven," she giggled. "One seafood Japanese pizza ready to go." she said.

"Russell! Give it a rest already!" BeastBoy said from far away.

"Oh! BeastBoy!" Raven said turning around.

"Wait up damn you! I'm going to close up that mouth of yours for good!" Russell said chasing BeastBoy.

"Russell it was just a joke! A joke!" BeastBoy said.

"Hey BeastBoy honey! Perfect timing, over here!" Raven said holding her pizza waving her hand.

"BeastBoy!" another girls voice called out. Starfire landed next to Raven.

"Starfire made special deluxe squang, before it get cold!" Starfire said.

"No! BeastBoy's gonna eat my pizza!" Raven said to Starfire.

"No Starfire here first!" Starfire said back to Raven.

"BeastBoy prepare to die!" Russell shouted as he threw another big rock.

"Hey you two what the heck are you doing get outta the way!" BeastBoy said jumped forward picking both of the girls up dropping his surf board. Russell watched them jump into the air as the surf board landing right on his face and he fell down. The rock fell and the three girls landed on it.

"BeastBoy you gotta choose!" Raven said.

"That's right, which one you eat?" Starfire said.

"Come on you guys." BeastBoy said breathing hard. There was a noise coming from inside Starfire's box.

"What's that noise?" Starfire said. The two others looked at it. Starfire screamed and threw it up in the air. The box broke open and Starfire's great-grandfather, Happi, jumped out.

"Never fear! Happi is here!" he said landed in front of the three girls.

"I knew you'd show up eventually." BeastBoy said looking down at him.

"Ah, the beach is a wonderful place. The beach has pretty girls that become dulux goddesses." he said. "How I do love that." he said climbing up on BeastBoy.

"Cut it out!" he shouted as he punched him as he flew up into the air holding his tiny little shirt. BeastBoy stood there half nude, his breast showing. He covered them up with his hands.

"BeastBoy honey he got ya." Raven said.

"YES!" Happi shouted from high up in the air.

"Give me back my shirt!" BeastBoy said jumping off the rock and started chasing him. Russell woke up and looked up in the air as Happi jumped on his face.

"Come and get me cutie pie!" Happi said jumping up and down running away.

"Why you!" Russell said lying down and had his hand out. BeastBoy stepped on his head with his foot which slammed his face into the sand, then Raven then Starfire which made him go deeper.

"Come back here old man! Come back here I said!" BeastBoy shouted.

"I don't think so!" Happi said laughing.

It was later that evening, and foot steps were heard on the wooden floor. BeastBoy still in his girl form fanned himself. "It's so hot. Can we go to the beach or something?" he asked.

"You know we can't afford that BB." ThunderClap said looking at him. Kyono walked in. "Greetings! I have just informed that Taiki Wiki Kyono has gotton a wonderful vacation," he said showing everybody a picture of a pretty sail boat. "I have mostly invitations to both the pigtail girl and ThunderClap." BeastBoy and ThunderClap both leapt forward.

"Really!" they both said.

"Wow I'd love to!" Aiyka said. BB's father nodded and Loracne smiled.

"It's so kind of you to invite us." Jackie said.

"This is for real?" Starfire said from behind Kyono.

"I'd love it!" Raven said.

"Hmm, it might be fun." Russell said.

"For free, I to think so." Robin said.

"Happi are you going to go too?" Elora asked him.

"It would be rude not to except this nice invitation." Happi said.

"Who invited any of you!" Kyono shouted.

Out on the ocean, a beautiful white sail boat sailed on the blue sea. The teen titan's on it. Aiyka, ThunderClap, and BeastBoy in his girl form were outside on the boat.

"There's nothing like the ocean in the summer time." Aiyka said peacefully.

"It feels wonderful!" ThunderClap said sitting there looking out at the sea.

"I guess this time we should thank Kyono." BeastBoy said. He took a sip of his drink.

"Um, BeastBoy? Don't you think we are a little far out from the cost?" ThunderClap said.

"Yeah your right. Lets ask him what's goin on." BeastBoy said. They were so far out from the cost you couldn't even see land anymore. "Hey Kyono! What's going on? Yo! Kyono!" BeastBoy shouted to him. Kyono was standing up near the sail. His kimono blew from the wind.

"Truly I'm a ladies guy. And I'm good with the sea." Kyono said to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled for himself, then he looked up. There were huge dark clouds.

"What's this?" he mumbled. Raven and Starfire came out from under the sail.

"Uh, BeastBoy honey the radio just said there's a storm coming, are we okay out here?" Raven asked.

"BeastBoy, we go back now yes?" Starfire said.

"Hey my boat, what are you asking me for? Jeeze." BeastBoy said looking at ThunderClap. She shrugged.

"Don't fear pigtail girl, a mer squall can not take over Kyono, Blow wind blow!" he shouted.

The sail boat was torn, to shreds. Kyono was trying to fix it. He hammered on it with a little hammer.

"Who would've thought a mer squall would take over Kyono." Aiyka said holding a drink on a beach chair.

"I feel kind a sorry for him," ThunderClap said in her bathing suite standing up. "Do you think we will ever get off this island and back to Jump City again?" Under the sea it quietly bubbled again.

"I said wait up old man!" BeastBoy called out. He was still in his girl form. Happi jumped by holding BeastBoy's shirt. "I don't think so!" he said.

"Give me back my shirt you old goat!" BeastBoy shouted running by. His breasts were covered by a tiny little pink cloth. ThunderClap gasped.

"You may run but you will not be defeated." Kyono said.

"Incoming!" Happi said and jumped on Kyono's head and climbed up the sail.

"Come down from there now!" BeastBoy said stopping standing there watching him.

"I don't think so." Happi said waving the little shirt up and down. There was a loud creek, the sail started to move. Then it cracked and it fell down making the sailboat even more impossible to sail. ThunderClap was standing there her mouth wide open and eyes widened.

"Uh oh." Aiyka said opening one eye. Jackie was sitting there too. "Oh my." she said putting a hand on her face.

"A Kyono? The mast is uh..." BeastBoy said standing there pointing at it. Kyono stood up slowly rubbing the back of his head.

"What's that pigtail girl? Something wrong with the mast?" he said standing up all the way and opened his brown eyes. "It must be broken." he said and fell down and fainted. The bubbling sound underwater got louder. BeastBoy narrowed his eyes and looked worried but angry. Underwater there was a shadow with little purple eyes and it darted across the sea floor. BeastBoy looked around.

"BEASTBOY!" ThunderClap shouted right in front of him, she looked very angry.

"Wh-what is it ThunderClap?" he said.

"What is it ThunderClap! Braking the mast like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she said, she had her hands on his neck and was shaking it.

"Me be ashamed! It's him who broke it!" BeastBoy said showing ThunderClap Happi knocked out.

"It's the same thing!" ThunderClap shouted.

"Wait a minute ThunderClap, didn't you just feel something weird?" he asked her.

"Don't try and change the topic! I'm not stupid you know!" ThunderClap said. The shadow came out of the water and was heading strait for Jackie. She turned her head then she was gone.

"Okay I'll fix it!" BeastBoy said.

"You darn right you will!" ThunderClap said. Aiyka was watching. "Look um go, it must be love. Don't you think so Ja-. Jackie?" she said standing up. She walked over to where Jackie was sitting. There was something there but she couldn't make it out. She leaned down and picked it up.

"A peach?"

It was now evening, they had found a little hut to stay in.

"She what!" Lorance said dropping his basket of fish he caught.

"She's been gone sense noon." Aiyka said.

"You know, It's not like Jackie to go wondering off like this." ThunderClap said to Aiyka.

"JACKIE! WHAA!" Lorance screamed. He loved the three girls, Jackie, Aiyka, and ThunderClap.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back any time now." Russell said. BeastBoy for once was in his boy form.

"I can't believe how thick your head is sometimes Russell." he said and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen up numskull, If Jackie doesn't get home soon, were going to have to eat ThunderClap's cooking. Get it dimwit? We eat that man oh man were all going to wish he all died at sea." he said that was whacked on the head. ThunderClap whacked him with a pan.

"I heard that, how can you joke around at a time like this? Sheese." ThunderClap said. The pan had a really large dent in it from BB's head.

"Look's like Lorance has lost it," Aiyka mumbled. "Come on you guy's lets split up and look for her In till it gets dark okay?"

"Good idea." ThunderClap said, "Come on BeastBoy lets go." She pulled him out of the hut.

'Heres my chance, if I can find Jackie, ThunderClap would fall all over me and say 'oh Russell what would I ever do without you?' Russell thought to himself.

"Don't worry ThunderClap leave it to me to find Jackie- huh?" he said seeing nobody was there except for Lorance and BB's father.

"JACKIE! JACKIE!" Lorance screamed running around the room.

"Come on boy." BB's father said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Out on the beach, ThunderClap called for Jackie.

"Jackie!" she yelled out. BeastBoy came running up. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh no." ThunderClap said.

"Where could she be? The island isn't that big." BeastBoy said.

"I'm off my boy." Happi said jumping up on some rocks.

"Hey where do you think your going?" he said. Happi stopped. "Just realized I'm hungry my boy, thought I'd drop by Starfire's for a nice bowl of squang and- GAUH!" he said but couldn't finish his words cause he was stepped on by Robin.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STARFIRE!" Robin said running up to BB. There was a loud slap. BeastBoy had his foot up at Robin's face.

"What did you do that for?" Robin said under BeastBoy's foot.

"That's what I wanna know." BeastBoy said. Robin fell backwards. Elora stood there with her long staff. "Son in law, have you seen Starfire?" she said.

"What? Don't tell me Starfire's missing." They were at her hut.

"She was right there cooking squang, I turned my back for a second and then she was gone." Elora said.

"Spirited away poof! Without a trace." Happi said. BeastBoy walked over to where Starfire was.

"Here's your trace." he said. He held a bright pink peach.

"Uh peach?" ThunderClap said.

Russell and BB's father were calling for Jackie.

"Well there's only one thing, she couldn't have left the island, she's been kidnapped." BB's father said. Russell jumped down from the high rocks he was standing on.

"But that's crazy, if she was kidnapped then how would the people get off the land. It's deserted." Russell said.

"Don't be nieve boy, don't you know this place is crawling with giant man eating octapie." BB's father said.

"Oh no then Jackie's been!" Russell said. He saw in his head a giant octopus holding Jackie with little octopuses dancing around them. She cried out help.

"We've gotta find her or she's gonna be octopus bait!" Russell said.

"Curse those evil octupie." BB's father said. Raven came running up. "Hey what are you guy's doing out here?" she asked.

"Oh good evening Raven." BB's father said.  
"Jackie was screaming help me and the octopuses were!" Russell said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"What he's trying to say is that Jackie's been gone sense noon." BB's father said.

"Wow really? With her the only one who can cook on the team, I bet everyone's starving and that's a chance for me to get close to BeastBoy." She laughed and started running away.

"Wait! Don't go running off you'll end up like Jackie!" Russell said. She kept running then she was gone. A perfect peach came out of the ground. Her plate of food splattered on the hard sandy ground.

"She's, GONE!" they both screamed.

"AIYKA!" Lorance screamed. ThunderClap and BeastBoy and Elora came up the steps.

"Lorance what's wrong?" ThunderClap asked.

"Aiyka has vanished." Kyono said.

"Kyono." BeastBoy said.

"Aiyka too!" ThunderClap said. Kyono turned sideways and put his arms out. "One moment you are as real as I, the next moment." he said and was gone. BeastBoy gasped and ThunderClap screamed.

"Calm down," Elora said. "The fool tripped is all." Kyono was laying on the ground.

"Scaring us like that." BeastBoy said.

"Honestly." ThunderClap said. Lorance was standing there crying holding a bright pink something.

"Is that?" BeastBoy asked.

"A peach!" ThunderClap said. Lorance was holding a peach.

"Oh my god!" someone screamed from far away. BB's father and Russell came up.

"Right before our eyes!" Russell said.

"Leaving only this." BB's father said. He was holding a peach.

They were all inside sitting at a table, the peaches on the table.

"Four lovely young women disappeared. Leaving behind one perfect peach." Happi said.

"It is a warning." Elora said.

"A warning? But from whom?" Russell asked looking at Elora.

"That I do not know, but now that the young Starfire, Jackie, Aiyka, and Raven are all gone the next target will be none other than." Elora said. Everybody looked at ThunderClap.

"Myself." Elora said. There was a loud crash of everybody fell on the floor.

"Who'd go after a mummy like you!" BeastBoy shouted.

"Am I not to a women?" Elora said. Russell leaned up.

"It's not you there taking, there taking only two more." he said.

"ThunderClap, and one other." BB's father said. They all looked at BeastBoy.

"Wait a minute your not thinking no way!" he said.

They were outside again. BeastBoy was in his girl form tied to a large post with a kettle of hot water above him.

"YOU LOUSY JERKS! YOU BETTER UNTIE ME NOW, LET ME GO LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he shouted. Everybody else was hiding behind bushes.

"Do you think they will go after such weak bait?" Robin asked Elora.

"I do not know." she answered. ThunderClap stood under a palm tree holding a rope that would pull down the hot water. "I wonder if it'll work." she said. The shadow was coming right for ThunderClap. She screamed.

"ThunderClap!" Russell said turning around. ThunderClap was being sucked in by the shadow. He caught her hand and was trying to pull her out.

"Russell! Strike the shadow, boy!" Elora said. Russell punched the shadow and it exploded. A man who looked half monkey was in the palm tree. "Wow you saw through my isolation you know, not many can. Not bad." he said. Russell was holding ThunderClap.

"A talking monkey?" he said.

"No way." ThunderClap said.

"Who are you calling a monkey?" he shouted. BeastBoy was screaming. Everybody looked over there.

"Uh oh, we forgot all about our bait." Elora said. The shadows were trying to get to him.

"HURRY UP WITH THAT HOT WATER!" he screamed. ThunderClap rushed and pulled the rope. The water fell on him and he was a guy again.

"Got cha." he said. He busted out of the ropes and started chasing the shadows.

"Don't you run away! Show yourself!" he shouted. There was a huge explosion of sand.

"What the?" he said, he looked around. There right in front of him in the air was a giant peach light. Two people stood next to it. Somebody was in the peach light.

"I am Togenkeoys island prince Toma." a boy said. There was a boy that looked the age of 14, he was tan, he wore very strange clothes. His hair was brown and big and poofy.

"A prince huh? What's a prince like you doing all these tricky isolations and stuff?" he said.

"I forgot my manners." Toma said. He held a bright pink peach. All of the pink light went into his peach. "Is this better?"

"Hey! Hey you there! Are the one you kidnapped my beautiful Starfire!" Robin said pointing at him.

"Why yes, now that you mention it, I've taken them to by bridal candidates, how about you miss? Would you like to compete?" Toma asked ThunderClap.

"Bridal candidates! Don't make me laugh!" Russell said.

"He's right! Give back my friends and others right this minute!" ThunderClap said.

"Well if you refuse, I will be forced to turn you into a man, with Togenkeoys magic water," he said holding a brown gourd. "The only problem is, you can never love a man in female guy's. Setural!" he said. The monkey guy jumped down and dropped a lobster.

"What heck is he doing?" BeastBoy said.

"He said something about turning into a man." Robin said. Toma poured water on the lobster. Slowly it changed into a lobster man. It opened it's large eyes and walked away.

"No way!" Russell said.

"It's turned into a man!" BB's father said.

"If we had that water then." Robin said.

"We could be cured!" BeastBoy said.

"Now, in less you want to turn into a man I suggest you-" Toma said.

"HAND IT OVER!" the four guys said running to get the gourd. Toma's eyes turned purple.

"Silence you fools!" Toma shouted and put his hand out. A gust a wind held them back.

"I have no business here with men! Feel the power of my ultamight hate! You shall die!" he shouted. He pulled a sword out as fire was everywhere and it was exploding everywhere. Toma grabbed ThunderClap.

"BeastBoy!" she screamed. They all flew away back to the island.

"Th- Th- ThunderClap!" BeastBoy shouted.

It was morning. BeastBoy was laying on the sand knocked out.

"Son in law! Son in law!" Elora shouted to him. He didn't wake up.

"Get up boy." BB's father said pouring a bucket of cold water on him. He changed into a girl. He burst up.

"Whoa! It's cold! Hey what happened?" he said.

"We'd thought you'd never wake up." Elora said.

"I remember fighting that little Toma brat but hey I'm okay." he said.

"Yes, those flames were nothing but pure isolations." Elora said.

"So everything last night was just a crazy dream?" he said. Something hit his head. It was a coconut. He held it and looked up. He saw the lobster man.

"So munch for that idea." he said.

"Take a look at that son in law." Elora said pointing with her long staff. It was the island.

"Hey, that island wasn't there yesterday." BeastBoy said.

"That there is the legendary Togenkeoy." Elora said.

"And that's where that Toma kid is." BeastBoy said.

"BeastBoy! It's bad enough you let them take Jackie and Aiyka, but how could you let them take ThunderClap!" Lorance shouted. BeastBoy fell backwards.

"Don't worry father, I Russell will do my most solid words I'll get ThunderClap back." Russell said.

"And sense when did I become your father?" Lorance said.

"Great granny I must go!" Robin said to BB's father.

"Man, who are you talking to?" BB's father said.

"You mission is to go and rescue Starfire." Elora said.

"You don't gotta ask me nothing, I know I have to get that water, It'll change me back into a man for good." BeastBoy said. Russell, BB's father, and Robin all looked out at the sea and jumped in.

"Not yet you jerks!" BeastBoy said. A wave landed on the three of them. A panda laid there with a little black pig on top and a duck quacking.

"Idiots." BeastBoy said.

"OH PIGTAIL GIRL THANK HEAVENS YOUR SAFE!" Kyono said grabbing him. BeastBoy slammed his head on the sand with his foot. He pulled him up by his hair.

"Hey Kyono there is a teeny weenie favor you can do for me." he said.

"A favor?" Kyono said. They were all on a little life boat, they were going to the island.

'I'm gonna get my hands on that water no matter what it takes' he thought.

Setural, they monkey man and, Wonton, the dog man where taking ThunderClap to keep. They had her blind folded. They opened a large door.

"We have arrived." Setural said. Wonton took off the blind fold. ThunderClap opened her eyes then blinked some.

"Huh! What in the world!" she said looking into the room. The giant dark room was filled with lots of young girls.

"This is were Prince Toma's bride's wait in till the respetion." Satural said.

"Bride's? You mean all of these girls?" ThunderClap said.

"That is correct." Setural said. Wonton pushed her in. She fell onto bags.

"Ouch." she said.

"Enjoy your stay miss." Setural said. They shut the door.

"ThunderClap? It is you!" Raven said coming out from the crowd of girls.

"Raven?" ThunderClap said.

"So they got you too did they." Raven said.

"Uh huh." ThunderClap said. "Does he mean all of these girls are?"

"That's right all these girls have been taken from there homes on nearby islands and forced to come here. ThunderClap I don't wanna be hitched to some guy I don't even know, ThunderClap I can't bare it, ThunderClap what are we gonna do?" Raven said.

"Don't worry, BeastBoy and the others will come and rescue us I just know it!" ThunderClap said.

"BeastBoy honey! Of course, how could I forget my love." Raven said, she knelt there daydreaming about BeastBoy saving her.

"Um it's not like he's only coming for you, you know." ThunderClap said. 'He better come' she thought.

The life boat floated next to the tall floating tree. Everybody was climbing up. BeastBoy got up to the top. He went and ran towards a palm tree and hid behind it. There were giant gray blue doors there with two guards guarding it. Russell jumped up and ran towards the tree where BeastBoy was.

"That looks like the entrance right over there." Russell said.

"I'm going to get that little squirt for what he did to me." Robin ran up.

"How shall we do this?" Robin asked.

"Easy, we just fight our way through the entrance, lets go!" he said.

"Hold it." Elora said and pulled down BeastBoy. "You must keep in mind son in law that Starfire and the others are held captive inside."

"Oh yeah I forgot." BeastBoy said.

"We should do thing carefully, in times such as this." Elora said. An alarm went off.

"Oh no it looks like they found us!" BeastBoy said. Something jumped out of a window and jumped on the guards heads. It was Happi. He had a bag filled with stuff. He was laughing as he ran. BeastBoy hit him with his foot. He picked him up.

"You little brat, you leave without a word and then you end up here!" BeastBoy said.

"Come on son, I heard the place was filled with lovely young maidens so I thought I might have a look see." Happi said.

"Intruders!" the guards said.

"BeastBoy you go and deal with them!" he said and jumped over him leaving a little bomb that was lit. He dropped the bomb. It exploded.

"What the?" a guard said. They kept running.

"There's someone at the blast seen." a guard said.

"It's a female!" the other guard said.

"If Prince Toma finds out we let one of his concubine's escape were in big trouble." They picked up BeastBoy and ran back inside.

BeastBoy was awake this time.

"This is the last female." a guard said.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Toristan, the bird man said. He had a mask covering his face. Setural and Wonton were in there too.

"Oh no, your not coming to me are you?" BeastBoy giggled.

"Oh no, no, I just had a feeling we've met somewhere before." Toristan said.

"P- pardon me." he said walking forward to room that was ahead of him.

"Hold it right there. You'll be presented to Prince Toma shortly, please pick out an outfit." Setural said. He giggled.

"Don't worry I'll pretty myself up for him." BeastBoy said and opened the door and closed it. The room was filled with girl clothes and make up and everything.

"Whoa where'd they get all this junk?" he said looking at it.

"Stolen no doubt, like the young maidens from the villages. Hello there shall we play dress up?" Elora said. She was in there. She was wearing a little red dress. He giggled.

"Thanks a lot, I'm no good at this stuff." Setural smoked his long pipe.

"I'm ready." BeastBoy said coming out of the room. He was wearing a long blue dress with a jewel hanging by the boobs, and red high heels, his hair was now a lot longer. The three guys all looked like they were drooling.

"Ahem, this way miss, I will take you to the saline." Setural said.

"Okay lead the way." BeastBoy said. "I don't know how they walk in these stupid things."

"Sh, son in law." Elora said.

BeastBoy walked in the large ball room.

"Check it out, what's that little pip-squeak gonna do with all these girls.

"Oh my, is that BeastBoy over there?" Jackie asked. She was wearing a long purple dress.

"BeastBoy!" ThunderClap smiled. She set down her little drink.

ThunderClap was wearing a blue short dress.

"BeastBoy!" Starfire said. She was wearing a yellow short dress with ballet shoes. She hugged BeastBoy.

"BeastBoy really do love Starfire." Starfire said.

"You got it all wrong." BeastBoy said. He was hit in the face with a coconut.

"It's bad enough you do that as a guy. Honestly." ThunderClap said and sat back down.

"Yoohoo! Beast Boy over here!" Raven said. She was wearing a pink long dress.

"Hello BeastBoy, come join us." Jackie said. BeastBoy walked over.

"Hey I thought that little brat would have you guys waiting on you hand and foot." BeastBoy said.

"Well we were brought here to be concubine's but it turns out that." Jackie said.

"They treat us like were some kind of fancy princesses here." Raven said.

"Princesses?" Beast Boy said.

"It's true you know," Aiyka said, she was wearing an almost nude brown red dress laying on a giant pillow with guards holding it. "The men here will do anything we ask, I simply can't stop laughing, more tea please."

"Yes ma'am." a guard said and poured some tea.

"Don't you think she's over doing it just a little?" ThunderClap said.

"I guess they take the harem stuff pretty seriously." BeastBoy said. The lights were dimmed and drums were played.

"At last! The one you've all been waiting for, your future bride groom, that master of isolations, Prince Toma!" Setural said over a loudspeaker. Toma stood there. He smiled but no one clapped.

"Oh no he's younger than us." Jackie said.

"Yeah I'd say like about 10 years." Raven said.

"Well I don't mind at all, sure he's a bit tender, but the one who marries him becomes this islands queen right? Sounds good to me." Aiyka said and leaned back.

"Aiyka! Have you gone crazy we've got to find a way to get out of here!" ThunderClap said.

"Where you go BeastBoy?" Starfire asked. BeastBoy started jumping to where Toma was. He landed on the balcony.

"High there little prince." he said to him.

"Uh who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, don't you remember I'm your beloved fiancé." he said leaning on him. He smelled like peaches.

"Fiancé? I do not recall having a fiancé." Toma said. BeastBoy backed away.

"How can you say that! It's been 4 years and 3 months sense we were promised to each other." BeastBoy said.

He saw the gourd. "And I've been saving all this time for you!" He had his sword at her throat.

"I do not know you." Toma said. "How ever, you can compete on the Marcal Arts Marriage Contest with the rest of them."

"Marcal Arts Marriage Contest!" BeastBoy said.

"And now for the Marcal Arts Marriage Contest, one lucky female will win all three test, and the prize will be great." Setural said.

"Why bother cause I'm the one whose gonna win." BeastBoy said.

"What! Are you nuts!" ThunderClap said.

"The bride of Prince Toma must have percents and speed, the first test will be moving rice from one plate to another." Setural said. The guard's were handing out two plates.

"What is this? Some kind of day camp?" Aiykia said.

"This is stupid." Starfire said.

"Why do we even need to go along with this lame thing." Raven said.

"Because if you refuse I will have to give you something." Toristan said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Raven asked.

"A bill, for your clothes, accessories, food, drinks, make-up, jewelry, and commands which is a total of 103,000 dollars." he said. Raven and Starfire both screamed.

"Is these for real?" Starfire said.

"If you do refuse this will be added to your account." Toristan said.

"Go for it girls." Aiyka said.

"Ready, set go!" Setural said. He shot a gun in the air.

BeastBoy picked up his chopsticks and then screamed. 'The speed of me doing this will be like plucking roasted chestnuts on an open fire!' he thought. He slowly stopped then put the last grain of rice on the plate.

"I'm done!" he shouted. All the girls said wow.

"See! See how good aren't I! When is comes to gracefulness I am the best!" BeastBoy said then smirked. 'I did it, now that gourd's all mine.'

"That wasn't fun for me at all." Toma said.

"Yes Lord." Setural said.

"Hey! I won that contest fare and square!" BeastBoy said.

"Boring, and for that you get zero points." Toma said.

"Zero points! You can't do that!" BeastBoy demanded.

"It looks like the next test is starting without you." Toma smiled. BeastBoy mumbled under his breath. He threw the plate of rice on the ground then broke the chopsticks.

"Flower ranging! Let the contest begin!" Setural said. Somebody pulled a cloth off a giant ugly plant.

"This isn't what I think it is?" Raven said. Vines rapped around them.

"It's man eating plant!" Starfire said. The vine carried ThunderClap up in the air.

"Arranging huh? I can do that!" BeastBoy said holding a giant pair of scissors. He jumped up and cut up the huge plant. He landed then rapped the plant with one of the vines, then placed it in the fountain.

"The Logan school of flower ranging." he said.

"That was great! Marvelous!" Toma said clapping his hands and laughing.

"BeastBoy!" ThunderClap shouted. She was all tied up in the plant. "Quit making a fool of yourself! Hurry up and recuse me!" she screamed.

"Oh ThunderClap, so that's were you've been, what are you doing up there?" he asked. The guards started helping ThunderClap get down.

"Next event." Toma said.

"Yes Lord, Prepare the next event!" Setural said.

"Hey wait a minute, you mean I get zero points again?" BeastBoy asked him.

"Oh come now, how fun for me if you would win just like that." Toma said. BeastBoy mumbled. The girls started screaming.

"Now what?" BeastBoy said. He turned his head. He saw black things running his way. They were mice.

"Stupid girls, scared of a couple of lousy mice. Really meow meowing like a bunch of." He said but then heard cats meowing. He had a very scared look on his face. He saw tons of cats running after the mice.

"C-c-cats! NO!" he said.

Russell landed on the floor looking around. Then everybody else fell on him.

"Come on this way! Follow me!" Happi said. BB's father jumped up.

"When people get lost, and they come home. There lovely wife's are always waiting at home. Lots of times." BB's father said.

"Lots of women." Lorance said. They ran and leaned agents a wall seeing a large door.

"No doubt about it, that's the place." Happi said.

"So behind that door is where ThunderClap and the rest of them are." Russell said. "1...2...3! ThunderClap!" Russell said and opened the door.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. They saw the whole room was filled with guards.

"Wrong room, don't let us interrupt so sorry." Russell said. They closed the door. The guards jumped up and chased them. All the guys ran down the hall.

BeastBoy was running away from the cats.

"Stay way!" he said. He kept running in till hit a palm tree. He broke the tree and it fell down on him. Toma leaned down and watched him. He then sat back up and burst out laughing. "Stupid woman!" he shouted.

"My Lord, don't you think it's time for you to chose your future bride?" Setural asked him. Toma leaned back up and stopped laughing.

"Not yet, I still can't remember how hard I've laughed, look at her isn't she hilarious!" he said and started cracking up again. Setural looked sad, he walked back down the steps again.

"BeastBoy? Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." BeastBoy said

"BeastBoy! Don't give up! Your fighting for all of us too you know!" Aiyka said.

"BeastBoy you fool, you really wanna win." ThunderClap said.

"The next test is the last test it is a cooking race! Let the contest begin!" he said getting ready to shoot the gun when the doors burst open. It was everybody!

"Is that?" Russell said.

"Jackie! Aiyka! ThunderClap!" Lorance said leaning on top of Russell's head.

"Hello Lorance!" Jackie said happily

"How dare you come here!" Toristan said covering up all the girls with his feather cape.

"Your in the presence of Prince Toma!" Setural said. Guards were surrounding them.

"Don't talk to us like that! Give us back ThunderClap!" Russell said.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." Robin said.

"Hmm, let them provide me with entertainment." Toma said.

"Take them!" Setural said.

"Logan ready!" Lorance said.

"Yes Lorance!" BB's father said.

"Going to do this!" Kyono said.

"For Starfire!" Robin said.

"Lets go!" Russell said. Lorance got out his sword and started fighting. BB's father got out his long staff sword and started fighting. Kyono fought with his cane. Robin shot out his metle cane. Russell shot lava out of his hand.

"It's terrible! BeastBoy what are we going to do?" Raven said. BeastBoy was trying to cook.

"Theres no way I'm gonna lose!" he said. BB's father looked over at him.

"Ta da! Logan school of cooking house omelet-" he said but his face was slammed in it by his father who had his foot on his head.

"Have you lost your wits boy! Come help us out here!" he said. Toma was laughing.

"Brilliant keep it going!" Toma said. A shadow covered him. He looked up and saw ThunderClap standing there with her hand back looking angry.

"What are you?" he asked looking at her. Then she slapped him.

It was loud. Setural ran up the stairs. "What are you doing!" she said and held her arms back.

"Using people just because your bord! That's really, really low. Maybe you should grow up a little more before you think about marriage." she said to him. Toma was leaning over a hand slightly over where she had hit him.

"Silence! How dare you speak to a royal prince like that!" Setural cursed.

"What is your name?" Toma asked her. ThunderClap lost her anger. "ThunderClap."

"ThunderClap, Setural I've decided, this is the one I want for my bride." Toma said his hands on her furry shoulders.

"What?" ThunderClap said.

"Perfect choice my lord." Setural said. He let go of her.

"I have an announcement, the winner of the Marcal Arts Marriage Contest is ThunderClap." he said. All of the guards clapped.

"ThunderClap?" Russell said.

"He picked ThunderClap?" Starfire said.

"You've gotta be kidding." BeastBoy said.

"But I never." ThunderClap said.

"What a pleasant feeling this is." Toma smiled. "Setural, what do you think?"

"Wonderful my lord, but what shall we do with the remaining women." he asked.

"I don't care, do what ever you wish with them, split them up among your self's if you like." Toma said.

Setural did a smile.

"Words from a prince's mouth are wonderful. Listen up men! Go for it!" he shouted. The guards started running around picking the girl they wanted.

"Wonton lets hurry!" Toristan said.

"Jackie!" Lorance said. A guard ran past him holding Jackie.

"What a prize eh Wonton?" Toristan said running away with Starfire. Wonton held Aiyka. Setural ran by holding Raven. Everybody was gone now.

"St-St-Starfire." Robin said then fell back down.

"Good lord, what a mess." Elora said. Toma giggled. "There good men, okay lets go ThunderClap." Toma said pulling her.

"Wait!" BeastBoy said.

"BeastBoy." ThunderClap said.

"Not you again." Toma said.  
"Toma, take my advice, your doing the wrong thing." BeastBoy said.

"What?" he said. ThunderClap had a smile on her face.

"She's a terrible cook, she like a pig in the water, she'll yell at you all the time, she's as violent as a gorilla and as big as a whale." BeastBoy said.

ThunderClap's smile was now a embarrassed angry annoyed face. Her eye twitched.

"It's very obvious really, I'd make a much better bride!" BeastBoy said. ThunderClap threw a huge rock at him.

"Idiot! Here I thought you would have come to rescue me when the whole time you've been acting like a complete jerk!" she shouted. Toma was standing there in awe when she threw that rock.

"Oh please, all you've been doing is arguing in your stupid little outfit! I think you like-" but was hit with the chair Toma was sitting in. ThunderClap leaned over breathing hard. Toma looked like he was going to faint.

"Stop caring about me when you don't mean it! I want nothing more to do with you! I don't care anymore! Come on lets go Toma." ThunderClap said turning around and walked towards him.

"Hang on tightly now." Toma said then they were gone.

"Wait!" BeastBoy said with his hand out. He stood back up and looked down at were everybody was. Lorance sat up. "Jackie, Aiyka, ThunderClap." he said. BeastBoy clutched his hand into a green fist. "Little squirt this isn't over yet." he said.

ThunderClap was sitting in a room on a couch holding a cup of hot tea.

"Wow." she said looking around the large beautiful room.

"Do you like my chambers?" Toma asked. She nodded. "Toma? What's that?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"That's a picture of me and my mother. She died shortly after I was born. Sometimes I wonder what kind of woman was she." he said. There was a large portrait of a lady holding a todler, it looked like Toma.

"You lost your mother too?" ThunderClap said.

"Don't tell me you." Toma said.

"Well I have my friends in the team so you know." she said.

"Well it's not like I was lonely or anything, the people on this island are like a family to me, and now I have you ThunderClap." he said. She blushed then smiled. "Oh Toma." she said.

"ThunderClap, It's real nice being with you." he smiled.

"Well Toma you know there are other girls here who would like to you know." she said.

"Well the magic water is a bad curse here. People only bare male children here." Toma said. "Water that would turn you into a man." he said. He stood up and walked over to a table.

He motioned her to follow him. She got up and walked over. He pulled out a little purple key. He placed it in a circle. Doors that were on the ground opened. ThunderClap looked down. There was a pool of water.

"Togenkeoys curse, because of it, we find our women's elsewhere." he said. He turned to ThunderClap and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You must never tell anyone about the curse. You will stay with me won't you ThunderClap?" he asked.

"Toma I can't I'm already engaged." she said.

"Engaged? Do you love this man?" he asked.

"Of course I don't love him, he's thoughtless and rude. Besides it was our parents who arranged the whole thing anyway."

"Then everything's made out. If he dares come between us, he'll regret it." Toma said.

"But." she said. An alarm went off. He walked over to some speakers.

"What is it!" he shouted.

"My lord the prisoners have escaped." a guard said back.

"Well capture them fools! And don't let them escape!" he said and closed the speaker.

"I must go, please wait for me here." Toma said and kissed her hand. He left and closed the door.

"Why? Why me?" she said. ThunderClap looked at the picture of Toma and his mother.

Everybody else were looking around to find everybody.

"This place is like some kind of crazy rat maze." BeastBoy said still in his girl form but out of the dress. "Lets split up!" Everybody went in a different direction.

"Hey what about us?" BB's father said.

"This way." Elora said.

Aiyka was hitting Wonton with a pillow. She threw down the pillow and sat on a bed.

"Well if you intend on marrying me then I wouldn't mind a large diamond, or maybe a bar of gold." she said. Wonton smiled then pulled out a shiny bone with a pink bow on it.

"Let me go!" BeastBoy's voice came from outside the door. Kyono busted through the door and Wonton put his hands out and he fell down.

"Hey! Aiyka!" BeastBoy said. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Kyono baby here." Aiyka said.

"Hey Kyono? You all right?" BeastBoy asked. He jumped back up.

"Curse you dog man! How dare you hurt Kyono. Fell my wrath!" she said and started trying to hit him with his staff but Wonton was dodging all of the hits. He punched Kyono and he flew back and then fell threw a wall.

"He's down now. Well I guess it's my turn now! Come on man!" BeastBoy said.

"The fight has just begun! Take this dog man!" he said and kept doing the same thing over and over.

"This isn't working." Aiyka said then did a whistle. Wonton dropped Kyono and looked at Aiyka.

"Sake, come on sake." she said holding out her hand. He smiled and put a hand in hers.

"Okay now, up! Up." she said. He sat up.

"What a good boy you are." she said petting him on the head. "Here now I'll give you a reward. Now go fetch!" she said and threw the bone he gave her and threw it out the window. He fell out the window.

"What the?" BeastBoy said in awe.

"I guess I have a way with pets." Aiyka said. BeastBoy blinked. "Oh Aiyka I have to go, I'm in a hurry could you watch Kyono for me?" he said and ran out of the room. Aiyka looked down at him.

"Good greve, your pathetic, hey Kyono? Kyono baby?" she said. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Were are you dog man!" he said.

"He dropped out of sight." Aiyka said.

"Well he must've been so scared of Kyono!" he said and started laughing. Aiyka blinked then smiled.

"I guess we could leave it at that."

8

Lorance was looking everywhere for his three girls.

"Jackie!" he said. Jackie came out holding a basket of food.

"Hello Lorance." she said.

"Oh Jackie thank heavens your okay!" he said and hugged her. "Um who is this man Jackie?"

"He's one of the palace guards, he's asked me to cook dinner for him." she said.

"Well, Jackie make sure that will be the best meal you cook." Lorance said.

"It will be Lorance." she giggled.

Glasses of whine spilled onto the floor.

"Starfire want nothing more to do with you!" Starfire said and crossed her arms.

"Then you leave me no choice." Toristan said backing her up against a wooden wall.

"Do you want to kill a girl from a planet that's not from earth?" she said.

"Your from a different planet eh? Now I'm really starting to like you." Toristan said.

"Starfire already have a good man! Man who can even beet Starfire!" Starfire said. The door burst open.

"BeastBoy!" she said turning around but saw Robin.

"Once more I hit the jackpot." he said smiling.

"Well it looks like your strong man has come to rescue you." Toristan said.

"No not this one!" Starfire said.

"A challenge then? I except! After I win I shall reclaim Starfire." Robin said. Toristan jumped up on the ceiling boards. Robin followed.

"And if I shall win, the woman will be my bride." Toristan said.

"Robin stop this foolishness!" Starfire said.

"Don't worry Starfire," Robin said pulling out his metal cane. " I shall surely win." He jumped forward striking but missed by a long shot.

"Where'd he go!" Robin said looking around. Toristan was hanging upside-down then opened up his cape as daggers flew out. Robin jumped backwards. Toristan yelled and had a sword out. Robin's cane met his sword. Robin broke his sword.

"Your better than I thought, I'll have to try a bit harder." Toristan said, "Take this! Feather blizzard!" White feathers filled the air and Robin was rapped him a rope.

"Robin! Starfire help you." Starfire said and threw a knife and cut the ropes. Robin jumped forward and punched him. Toristan's mask fell off.

"Ha! Take that mask man!" Robin said. Toristan had his hands on his face. He made a chicken noise. He reviled the way he looked. He had a black strip of hair going on the top of his head and a tiny little beak and big eyes.

"Now you've done it!" Toristan said. Robin and Starfire were trying not to laugh. Starfire burst out laughing.

"You'd looked so scary with that mask on!" Starfire laughed.

"Starfire be quiet I'm trying not to laugh here!" he said but they both kept laughing. Toristan's face went red.

"That will soon stop! Nobody laughs at Toristan! Die women!" Toristan shouted as he threw his feathers that were darts and hung Starfire to the wall.

"Starfire!" Robin said but Toristan threw the darts in his body.

"Don't even try and fight boy, those darts are like actcher puncture needles, what's the matter? Can't you move?" Toristan said. The darts if somebody threw one in you you would stop moving.

"If you agree to be mine woman I'll spare your life." Toristan said.

"Starfire would rather die than marry you." Starfire said looking at him with angry eyes.

"Well I shall grant that wish for you." he said as he raised his darts.

"Stop!" Robin said. He stood there, Robin's mask had fallen off. He walked forward. "Keep your filthy hands off of her!" he shouted walking forward some.

"How can you still be moving! Die you stupid boy die!" he shouted as he threw more darts in him. Robin screamed but kept walking forward. He was seeing blurs.

"Inconceivable! How could you possibly still by alive!" Toristan said. Robin screamed and all of the darts fell out of him and he ran forward and punched Toristan liked he'd never punched somebody before. Toristan crashed into the wooden wall.

"Starfire I beet him." he said and fell over.

"Robin!" Starfire said and jumped forward. Her dress ripped. She caught him and landed on the floor. Starfire rested Robin's head in her lap.

"Starfire is my bride." Robin said.

"Stupid, you don't have to do that Robin."

Doors burst open and Russell saw Raven with Setural.

"ThunderClap!" he hoped.

"Russell thank goodness!" Raven said.

"Oh it's only you, I got to go." he said turning around.

"Hey! Stop joking! Hurry up and rescue me you pig headed twit!" Raven said.

"No I've gotta go find ThunderClap, she needs me." Russell said.

"Wait! You don't think you can find ThunderClap on your own! If you rescue me I'll take you there myself!" Raven said.

"You will? Your not just saying that?" Russell said an turned around.

"I'm a women of my word." Raven said.

"Can I uh say something?" Setural asked.

"Go ahead." Raven said.

"To rescue the girl you gotta beat me first kid." he said and jumped up. "Setural's special attack, shadow fall!" he said as a shadow went and covered Russell.

"Give up, your nightmares only beginning." he laughed. Russell remembered coming into the room he was in. 'ThunderClap!' he remembered saying. He saw ThunderClap and BeastBoy sitting together. 'Russell, what are you doing here?' ThunderClap said. 'Can't you see me and BeastBoy are trying to be together, you make me sick!' Russell screamed.

"The world is a dark and lonely place." Russell said.

"Works every time." Setural said. A blue glow came from Russell's hand, it got bigger.

"What's going on!" Setural said.

"This is what you'll get for making me unhappy!" he said and threw the blue fire ball at him. Setural was on the wall in the back.

"Take that monkey man." he said and fell to the floor.

"Russell,Rushel!" Raven said running over to him. Russell opened his eyes.

"ThunderClap?" he said.

"Come on kiddo, sometimes your a pain in the fanny sometimes." Raven said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"So this is what I get for rescuing you." he said.

ThunderClap banged a chair on the giant doors.

"I never gonna get that key." ThunderClap said. The doors burst open. It was BeastBoy.

"Where the heck are you! You little brat!" He shouted. ThunderClap started running to him. Toma appeared.

"So there you are you little jerk!" BeastBoy yelled.

"How dare you come in my presents and call me names." Toma said.

"Shut-up! You have something I want now hand it over!" he shouted.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not handing over my beautiful bride." Toma said.

Toma went and punched BeastBoy a lot of times. ThunderClap screamed.

"What? ThunderClap don't tell me you were engaged to him." Toma said.

"That's none of your business!" BeastBoy shouted getting back up.

"If your not going to give it to me I'll just take it from you!" BeastBoy said. He started running to Toma trying to get his gourd.

"So it was the gourd you were after." Toma said holding it. He threw it at him. BeastBoy caught it.

"Yes now I can finally be a normal guy again." he opened up the top and poured it but nothing came out.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" he said and threw the gourd on the ground.

"That water is secret, do you think I'm just going to give you the water?" Toma said.

"Come on man," BeastBoy said and cracked his knuckles. "Your gonna get hurt."

"Oh I seriously doubt that." Toma said and pulled out his sword, it glowed. BeastBoy tried to punch Toma but all the punches hit him back. He fell on the ground then got back up.

"Lets try that again." BeastBoy said.

"Don't waist your strength." Toma said. "Your punches can't touch me." BeastBoy tried to punch him again but they all punched him back. He fell back down.

"He said something about isolations." BeastBoy said. Toma put his sword back in. He turned around.

"Now, why don't you leave." Toma said.

"No, not in till I get my hands on that water!" BeastBoy said. Toma pulled out his sword again.

"BeastBoy, stop I like you the way you are." ThunderClap said.

"No ThunderClap, I need that water." he said. He leapt forward. BeastBoy was covered in flames. He screamed. Toma closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's not going to work on me, the same attack won't work if I concentrate, it's just an isolation, it's not real." BeastBoy said.

"What? How do you know that? Now I really will kill you!" Toma shouted.

He threw his sword and it hit the wall. BeastBoy punched him. Toma's eyes widened. He fell backwards moaning. The purple key fell off. ThunderClap went and ran and picked it up.

"ThunderClap, you promised." Toma said.

"Toma, forgive me." ThunderClap ran and put the key in the slot. The doors opened up.

"Come on stupid, do you want to change back into a guy or just stand there?" ThunderClap said.

"Wow! You really found the spring?" BeastBoy said. Toma looked angry he jumped up.

"ThunderClap!" he shouted and grabbed her. She screamed. He jumped in the carts and set ThunderClap in there. He pulled off the wooden stick that made the carts move and twirled it. Toma pushed the cart away. BeastBoy jumped down.

"My isolations aren't my only attack." Toma said and hit BeastBoy right in the chest. He fell backwards. Toma ran after the cart and jumped in it were ThunderClap was. He hit the mental thing that was holding the carts together and it broke.

"Oh great." BeastBoy said trying to find the cart they were in.

"BeastBoy look out!" ThunderClap said. The cart hit him and he fell down.

"BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said.

"One more time!" Toma said getting ready to do it again.

"No stop!" ThunderClap said trying to hold them back.

"ThunderClap get out of the way!" BeastBoy yelled. ThunderClap moved as BeastBoy jumped forward and hit Toma hit his foot on his face.

He landed in the cart that was behind the cart ThunderClap was in.

"Why do you keep fighting!" Toma shouted and started fighting. ThunderClap was trying to hold the two carts together. Toma jumped back into the cart ThunderClap was in and he punched BeastBoy and he fell. He had to be dead at the speed they were going at.

"He won't bother us anymore, will you be mine or won't you?" Toma said.

"Toma I can't I know BeastBoy will come in save me I know, I'm sorry." ThunderClap said.

"How can you have such faith in him!" Toma shouted. BeastBoy pulled himself upwards on the cart.

"BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said. Toma turned his head.

"No ones taking her from me, ThunderClap's mine! And she's engaged to me!" he shouted as he broke all of the wood that was holding the carts. The cart tilted and whobbled. They both screamed and the cart fell off the bridge. ThunderClap fell and landed on BeastBoy's back as they both fell. Toma held onto the bridge. "ThunderClap!" Toma yelled out as he saw her fall.

"Is that the spring!" BeastBoy said.

"You can be cured BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said.

"No ThunderClap I gotta blow it up!" he shouted. She pulled him back.

"But you'll never be able to..." she said.

"I thought you liked me the way I am." BeastBoy said.

"No BeastBoy!" she said and pulled him more.

"Well the way you are is... I gotta destroy it!" he shouted.

"BeastBoy." ThunderClap said quietly.

"This is it ThunderClap, all the times I could never make something work! But now it will, NOW!" he shouted as he shot a giant fire ball in the water. The water went underground then back up and drenched them. The water burst out of the island. BeastBoy burst up in his girl form.

"ThunderClap? Where are you ThunderClap!" he said.

"I'm here BeastBoy." ThunderClap said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Toma realized that BeastBoy was that girl.

"Um BeastBoy I." ThunderClap said. BeastBoy coughed. "Hey ThunderClap, look." he said. She turned around and looked. A beautiful rainbow was there.

"Sorry we had to do so munch trouble on you guys." Setural said.

"Oh it's okay." Lorance said.

"So does this mean your giving up on ThunderClap?" BeastBoy said.

"Of course, there's no way I could win a fight against you." Toma said.

"Oh well your better off without her anyway, and she's more like a boy than a girl she's as stubborn as a mule-" he said. ThunderClap punched him in the chest. She walked over to Toma.

"Toma, your still young, you'll find a bride." she said and kissed him on the forehead. Toma blushed.

"Look at him blushing like that, so what if he has a major crush on ThunderClap." BeastBoy said.

"BeastBoy, thanks," ThunderClap said. "You destroyed that spring, for me." Robin, BB's father and Russell went blue.

"YOU WHAT?" they all said.

"Don't tell me you destroyed the spring boy." BB's father said.

"The truth BeastBoy!" Russell said.

"By all means I'll kill you." Robin lied.

"Don't worry that spring will come back in a couple of hundred years." Setural said.

"Couple of hundred years!" the three of them said.

"Hmm, I know we can't swim back home so what to do." Lorance said.

"Don't worry this is a floating island I'm sure we will end up back there soon." Setural said.

"Oh I can't wait to get back to Jump City again!" Raven said.

"Great, I can stay here and wait in till we get back home in this outfit." Aiyka said.

"Jump City huh? Maybe I'll be able to find somebody like ThunderClap there." Toma said looking up at the sky.

**The End **


End file.
